


Will You Trust Me

by Reis_Asher



Series: Reasons For Being [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Established Relationship, Hannor, M/M, Post-Game, Therapy, hank and connor have a fight, hank drinks too much as usual, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Fowler knows about Hank and Connor's relationship as well as Hank's personal struggles, and reassigns Hank to desk duty after the failure of their recent investigation. Hank snaps and takes off on his own, leaving Connor to wonder if he's pushed the man he loves too far by suggesting therapy for his depression.





	Will You Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last part of Reasons For Being, at least for now. You know the drill - leave comments and kudos if you like it. Thank you all for reading, you make this possible.

“The Morgan investigation is over, and all I have to show for it are two dead suspects!” Fowler slapped the case file down on his desk. “Not to mention the rumors flying around this station right now. I’d really hoped you two would be more discreet about your little romance. You’ve put me in a tricky situation.”

“It’s none of their fucking business!" Hank yelled. "I almost lost my partner out there! What was I supposed to do?"

“It’s against policy for partners to be dating! I shouldn’t have to tell you that. I don’t need Internal Affairs on my ass.” Fowler sighed. “Look, Hank. We go way back and you know I’m not gonna reassign you. You’re a good detective and you two make a great team. But I can’t have you two out in the field making a scene like you did yesterday.”

“That was my fault,” Connor interjected. “I—“

“Silence, Connor! I don’t need to hear whatever excuses you two cooked up. I get it. These are strange and difficult times. I know you’re going through some shit, Hank. That’s why I’m putting you on desk duty for a while.”

“What? You want me to push paperwork all day while Connor goes out into the field by himself?”

“I’ll assign him a temporary partner if he needs one. You can play a backup role for a while. Get things under control. Perhaps get yourself to some AA meetings.”

“Fuck you!” Hank held his gun and badge out. “Tell me why I shouldn’t just hand these in right now.”

“Hank.” Connor stepped forward and placed his hand on Hank’s shoulder. “It’s just temporary.”

Hank pulled himself away sharply, snatched his gun and badge back and stormed out of the office. The glass door slammed behind him and Fowler waved Connor away, dismissing him. Connor opened the door and followed Hank to the meeting room, aware of the other officers watching the drama unfold from their desks. Connor closed the door behind him, grateful the room was soundproof even if the door was made of glass and their encounter here visible to anyone who walked by.

“Did you put Fowler up to this?” Hank asked, his eyes revealing hurt and betrayal. "Did you go and tell him about all my problems so you could gang up on me?" He leaned on a table. Connor’s scan detected a racing pulse and tremor. Hank was shaking trying to restrain himself. Connor realized that if he put a supportive hand on Hank, he was likely to find himself slammed up against the wall. He kept his distance, using his scanners to keep an eye on Hank’s stress level like he was a deviant about to self-destruct.

“I wouldn’t do that. You have to trust me, Hank.” Connor kept his body language neutral. For a moment he felt like he was on the rooftop with Daniel again, trying to prevent him from jumping off the ledge.

“You were the one talking about therapy, and now Fowler just magically pulls the idea of AA meetings out of his ass?” Hank shook his head. “I don’t need your concern and I sure as hell don't want Fowler's pity. I need to do my fucking job and stay busy, not sit here thinking about things while you’re out there with a partner who won’t give a crap if you live or die.” The fight seemed to go out of Hank and he deflated, seeming tired and frail as if the desk was the only thing holding him upright.

“You’re far from okay,” Connor said. “Captain Fowler and I care about you. That’s why we want you to get help.”

“Don’t any of you get it? The pain is all I have left of Cole. The memories hurt to look at, but at least I can still picture his face. I don’t want anyone to fix me, or he’ll be gone forever. The alcohol just numbs my mind for a while when the pain becomes too much to stand.” Hank closed his eyes. “Speaking of, I could use a drink right now.” He walked past Connor and headed for the door. “I’ll be at Jimmy’s bar. Don’t come looking for me. I need to think.”

***

Connor busied himself with paperwork, trying not think about what kind of state Hank might be in. Connor hadn’t even been able to take his gun from him this time.

He completed the bare minimum of work possible before leaving for the day. He knew that leaving early after an argument wasn’t exactly the low profile Fowler wanted, but Connor didn’t care. Let them relieve him of duties. Maybe then Hank could have his job back. The job he’d earned with years of dedication and hard work, not one he’d simply been designed for and dropped into like Connor.

The thought of leaving the Detroit Police Department didn’t fill Connor with joy. He found satisfaction in being a detective, but compared to losing Hank, giving up his career was a small thing. There would be other uses for an android with his skill set, but he couldn’t count on ever finding anybody like Hank Anderson. There could be no replacement for the crabby, soft-at-heart detective he loved with every facet of his fabricated being.

Darkness drew in all too early. Sumo wandered the house, whining. He wondered why his master wasn’t home, Connor supposed, and as the hour grew later Connor shared every anxiety with the dog. Every noise outside set him scanning the front yard, hoping for a glimpse of his drunken detective falling over the trash cans out front. Every time he thought about going to Jimmy’s bar, the memory of Hank’s words stopped him. Hank needed to be alone.

But good things never seemed to happen when he was distressed and alone.

Connor was about to go looking for him anyway when a taxi pulled up outside and Hank stepped out. Connor almost ran to the front door, pulling it open as Hank staggered up the front path. Connor restrained the urge to dive into his arms until he could gauge his mood and let Sumo bowl Hank over instead.

“Down boy! Good boy.” Hank petted the dog and he wandered over to his corner and lay down, satisfied his master was safe.

Connor closed the front door. There was something in the air, a stillness much like the calm preceding a storm. If he didn’t defuse the situation, Hank was going to explode and possibly say something they’d both regret.

“I’m sorry,” Connor began. “I pushed too hard.”

Hank slumped down on the couch, his rage seeming to simmer down into a resigned sort of bitterness. “Nah. Thing is, you’re right, Connor. Maybe that’s why it hurts so much. Everybody just put up with my bullshit until you came along. They were willing to turn a blind eye so long as I showed up to work and put in the minimum effort. They shook their heads and gave me pitying glances but truth is, they didn’t really care about me. If I’d killed myself, they would have showed up to my funeral as a courtesy, but they wouldn’t have lost any sleep over it.”

"I'm scared, Hank. Every time you take off alone I don't know if you're going to come home or if I'm going to get a call from the PD telling me you put a bullet in your brain." Connor paced behind the couch in measured steps, thinking carefully about each word that passed his lips. "I thought about coming after you, but you asked for your space."

“Probably for the best you didn’t show up,” Hank confessed. “I can’t stay mad at you, though. You were just looking out for me.” Hank managed a wan smile. “Maybe I should try things your way, Connor, even if I do feel it’s a huge waste of time. You have this odd tendency of being right about things.”

"It’s not about being right. I just want you to stay alive."

“I noticed. You don’t take a bullet for just anyone.” Hank sighed. “Okay, you win. I’ll do your therapy and Fowler’s desk duty. Maybe even the AA meetings. I don’t suppose it can hurt.” He patted the couch next to him. “You can sit down, you know. Your pacing is driving me insane.”

Connor perched himself on the edge of the couch. Hank reached over and took his hand, squeezing it tightly. “Thanks. For caring. Even though I make it so damn hard for you.”

“I like a challenge,” Connor admitted, and they both chuckled, breaking the ice. Connor leaned in for a kiss and Hank obliged, drawing it out until he had to reluctantly pull away for air. His breath smelled like alcohol, but he didn't seem too out of it. Connor's analysis revealed a couple of shots of whiskey and a few beers; enough to making driving risky and illegal, but not enough to make Hank blackout drunk.

“I know I’ve been an asshole lately and I’m sorry,” Hank said. He pulled Connor close to him as if the android might slip through his fingers. “Don’t know why you stick around. You deserve better. One of your own people, or at least someone with less baggage than me.”

“I like your baggage,” Connor said. “It’s a part of you, and I love you.”

“God only knows why, Connor, but I’m grateful.” Hank squeezed him tightly, and Connor’s circuits relaxed, a sudden influx of negative feelings leaving his body to be replaced by the familiar warm glow of Hank’s presence. He lifted his head to capture Hank’s lips again, basking in this man who loved and desired him above all others.

For the first time in a while, he was able to analyze the evidence at hand and come to the conclusion that everything was going to be all right. If Hank was willing to go to therapy, maybe they'd make it through the darkness together. They had a long road ahead of them, but Connor wasn't going to give up his reason for being without a fight.


End file.
